Nature Glamping (41392)
Nature Glamping is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Encourage kids’ zest for the outdoors with this LEGO® Friends Nature Glamping (41392) toy camping set. There are loads of features to keep kids playing for hours. Let them imagine cycling through the woods with LEGO Friends Olivia and Mia mini-dolls. Or they can play with the toy squirrel or pretend to stargaze with a telescope. Camping in style This is no back-to-basics camping toy. In the LEGO tent are beds and even a smartphone so the girls can send pics back to Heartlake City. Kids will love pitching the mini-doll tent with its pretty soft plastic roof, then decorating the camp with a garland of lights. And once the toy camp is set up, they can imagine relaxing in the hot tub. Instructions deluxe It’s not just the camping in this nature gift for kids that's state-of-the-art, but the instructions too! Download the LEGO Life app to access Instructions Plus so your kid can watch their toy camp take shape in rotate, zoom and ‘ghost' modes. It's building for the digital age! *Help your child develop a love of the outdoors with this cute LEGO® Friends Glamping toy for nature-lovers. They’ll have hours of fun pretending to make camp, explore nature and relax with their friends. *This pretend camping toy includes a LEGO® tent with a soft plastic roof, 2 mini-dolls, a toy squirrel, a pretend campfire, a telescope and even a hot tub – everything a kid needs for an immersive play camp experience. *Kids will love building the tent, with its tactile, soft plastic roof, and making it cozy by laying out the beds and dressing table. Wheeling the mini-dolls around on the LEGO® bicycle adds a dynamic aspect to play. *With 241 pieces, Nature Glamping (41392) makes a fun birthday gift, holiday gift or a surprise toy for kids aged 6+ with a little building skill. Make a nature lover's day with an impromptu treat of this camping toy. *Measuring over 3” (9cm) high and 5” (15cm) wide, the tent makes a neat desk display. Kids can further brighten up their room by separating the toy tree and fire or by customizing them using bricks from other LEGO® sets. *No batteries are needed to power this pretend camping toy. The lights twinkle thanks to clear, colored plastic bricks – and children’s imaginations! *Is your little builder ready for an awesome play experience? Download the LEGO® Life app and help them use Instructions PLUS to see their camping toy in zoom, rotate and ‘ghost' modes. It's building for the digital age! Even on a camping trip beyond the boundaries of Heartlake City, kids can still explore a world of interests and activities, with their best friends by their side. *LEGO® sets meet the highest industry standards plus The LEGO Group’s own quality criteria. They’re consistent, compatible and connect and pull apart easily every time – it's been that way since 1958. *The LEGO Group tests its bricks and accessories to the max to ensure that every one of its toy playsets meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Fun Facts * Both Mia's and Olivia's torsos are exclusive to this set. Gallery 41392-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41392 alt2.jpg|Mia and Olivia nature glamping. 41392 alt3.jpg|Mia arriving at the campsite. 41392_alt4.JPG|Mia and Olivia are joined by a squirrel by the campfire. 41392 alt5.JPG|Mia mini-doll 41392 alt6.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41392 alt7.JPG| 41392BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Mia Sets Category:Olivia Sets